Shetland Sugar Rush
by Jennifer Hart
Summary: Challenge 12 explains what the redhead was doing at Gibbs' place on the beginning of Heartbreak. And yes, the content is appropriate for all audiences.


Title: Shetland Sugar Rush 

**Rating: G**

**Classification: Angst/Humor**

**Disclaimer: The only character I used to own is Brunch and this is based on a true story.**

**Spoilers: Small one for Heartbreak**

**Summary: Challenge #12 explains what the redhead was doing at Gibbs' place on Heartbreak. And yes, the content is appropriate for all audiences.**

"They found her lying face down on the bed."

Gibbs struggled to focus on the Caller ID in front of him. This wasn't the first time he'd been woken up at three in the morning for a sudden death, but it was the first time his sister was the person making the call.

"Say again?"

"I said I found him lying down beside the bed."

"Found who?" Jamie was a widow and lived alone, other than… "Brunch?"

His sister broke into sobs. "I can't get him to move, Jethro. His eyes are open and he's breathing, but he's not moving!"

Gibbs closed his eyes. Jamie had gotten the now 13-year-old sheltie as a gift from her husband, a couple of months before he was killed in Iraq. "I'm on my way."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gibbs didn't bother to knock, just used his key to let himself into the house and ran the short distance to his sister's room. Jamie was sitting next to her bed, one hand running soothingly through Brunch's thick fur. The dog appeared to notice Gibbs come in the room, but made no attempt to move. Gibbs swallowed and knelt down next to his sister, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened?"

"I'd just gotten home from a call-out." Jamie volunteered as a Victims' Rights Advocate with the police and was on call most nights. "I called him to let him out one more time – and he wouldn't move at all."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, let me have a look at him." He moved next to where the dog was lying and put a light hand on his side. "Hey, old guy, not feeling so hot, huh? Let's see what's the matter."

Gibbs looked back over at his sister. "His breathing seems normal. How long has he been like this?"

Jamie shrugged. "At least 45 minutes since I came home and found him. I called you after I couldn't get him up for fifteen minutes."

Her brother nodded, his eyes still on Brunch. With one hand he reached up and gently stroked the dog's head. "There now, it's okay. Jamie – is there anything he could have gotten into, maybe eaten?"

Jamie shook her head. "No. And his shots are up to date."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I was there Jamie. I remember this furry fugitive made a break for it the instant he saw the lab coat. He knew what was coming."

A giggle escaped. "You were the one holding his leash."

"You're the one who didn't check his collar was properly fastened." He stroked Brunch's head again. "Hey, Jame? You got a blanket we can put him on? That floor can't be very comfortable when he's not feeling good."

"He usually likes it up here – the hardwood's cooler for him with all that fur. But I'll see what I can find." Jamie left the room as Gibbs turned back to Brunch.

"There now, old man. Just relax," he said softly, running his hand over the dog's head again. "Just relax."

Jamie was halfway down the hall when she heard her brother's sharp, "Jamie!"

She bolted back into the room. "What is it?"

"You said he hadn't moved at all?" Gibbs asked. Jamie nodded. "Not even trying to lift his head?"

"No." Jamie frowned. "Why?"

Gibbs' voice was gentle. "Because he just tried to now."

"What?" Jamie rushed over and knelt by Brunch's head. "You're sure?"

Her brother nodded. "A good couple of inches." As if to prove it, Brunch lifted his head again.

"Like—" She broke off as the dog struggled to his feet, then shook himself off. Jamie clapped a hand to her mouth.

Gibbs watched the dog slowly walk around for a moment, before turning and giving Jamie a smile. "Looks like he's all right now," he said softly.

"I don't…I don't believe it," Jamie whispered, as tears trickled down her cheeks. "I thought…"

"I know." Gibbs' eyes were glistening as he reached over and squeezed Jamie's hand. "I know."

"Come here, you," Jamie gasped, pulling the dog into an embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you got that?"

Brunch let out a yipe and flinched away from her. Gibbs quickly moved closer.

"Let me see him," he requested. Jamie gave him a confused look and he smiled slightly. "I used to be married to a vet, remember? She taught me a couple things."

Jamie chuckled and slid backwards as Gibbs ran his hands lightly over the dog's body. "Easy Brunch," he said gently. "That's a good—"

The dog let out another yipe as Gibbs' hand touched part of his spine, and scrambled to the side. "Ooh, sorry about that." He glanced over at his sister. "Brunch take a fall that you know of yesterday?"

"He tripped while going up the stairs – took a bit of a slide."

Gibbs nodded. "Looks like he jarred his back – probably hurt him to move. The cold floor was like an ice pack for him."

"Can the vet fix that?" Jamie asked.

"He's already feeling well enough to move around again. Shouldn't be a problem."

"I went through near heart failure and woke you up for a back problem?" Jamie rolled her eyes and Gibbs chuckled.

"Hey, he had me worried there too." He smiled at her. "Go ahead and turn in. I'll let him out and keep an eye on him for you."

"Jethro—"

"I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him either, and you need the sleep."

Jamie snorted. "I won't be getting it until the adrenaline wears off. Good thing I'm off tomorrow."

"Then I have a better idea. You and Brunch come over to my place." At Jamie's look of hesitation, he added, "I can even take him to the vet on my way to work while you're sleeping."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Grab what you need for an overnight and I'll get this guy ready to go."

Brunch spent the entire drive to Gibbs' place pacing up and down in the back seat, causing Gibbs to remark dryly, "Not having any trouble moving now, are you?"

Jamie grinned. "Reminds me of when you'd tell Mom you were too sick to go to school and then call your friends as soon as classes let out and get them to come over."

Gibbs chuckled unrepentantly. "Had a good thing going there too, until she caught me at it."

Jamie sighed. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs chuckled again. "Hey, remember the time when we got up at 1:00AM and baked up that batch of Christmas cookies for the class Christmas party?"

Jamie started laughing. "I'd forgotten about that! And Mom and Dad slept through the whole thing." She shook her head. "How old were we when we did that?"

"Eleven? Twelve? Something like that." Gibbs' eyes twinkled and he looked over at his sister.

"What?"

"You said you can't sleep, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…I've got the ingredients at home for chocolate chip cookies."

Jamie stared at him. "You're kidding, right? At this time of night?" Gibbs didn't say anything, just gave her a lopsided grin, and she shook her head. "Jethro…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, I have to hand it to you," Jamie remarked as she put the last cookie sheet into the oven. "You still know how to make a mean set of chocolate chip cookies."

"Couldn't have done it without—" A thud cut Gibbs off and the twins looked at each other. "That sounded like it came from the pantry…" Gibbs said slowly.

"Brunch!" Jamie clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. Gibbs was already heading in the direction of the noise.

Jamie caught up to where her brother stood silently, staring at the open pantry door. "How bad?"

"See for yourself," Gibbs managed to say. He moved over to give her a look and she groaned.

"Brunch!"

The dog, enjoying the floor crumb buffet of a single man's pantry, had attempted to wedge himself under the bottom shelf to reach a particularly tasty-looking morsel, dislodging a few of the shelves' contents in the process. Crumb forgotten, he was now savoring the spilled contents of what had once been a bag of chocolate chips."

"Get out of there, now!" Jamie ordered. A snort came from behind her, and she turned to see her twin brother's shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You are not helping!"

"Sorry." Gibbs tried unsuccessfully to sober his face at his sister's rebuke. He attempted to make his voice stern. "Brunch, gimmee all the chocolate or you're a dead man!"


End file.
